Chronicles of the Soldiers of Beacon
by Shadow Wolf X51
Summary: As the teams at Beacon progress in their training and combat White Fang and their sinister sponsors,neither side realises there is a far more dangerous faction in the shadows with the Grimm at their e group doesn't only threaten Vale, but the whole of Remnant. The question is, between the action, the teenage drama and studies, will any of the gang even realise it?


**Alright, I decided to take a swing at doing a RWBY fic. This fic will follow cannon to an extent, but will change slightly with the influence of additional characters, and of course if I end up ahead of the show I might go on and create my own arc and then try to slot it back in when the show has a few more episodes. I'm hoping to implement two additional teams of OCs for this fic, but one would do. Either way I want you guys to put together a few OCs for me. Of course I already have some lined up but it's nice to have you guys take part too. If I get too many OCs sent in don't worry, extras will make appearances too.**

**If you feel like sending one here's a rough idea of how I want it set out.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Semblance (if any):**

**Some background history for me to make a bit of characterisation out of:**

**Pairing (if any, can also be someone else's OC that has been introduced)**

**So if you could scrounge an OC up, even if it's a RWBY version of you that'd be greatly appreciated.**

**So here's the thing, up until after the forest trial the original cast will only pass by because that gives me time to implement OCs and flesh them a bit, as well as make them have passing meetings with the original cast so it won't be a sort of 'Oh hi there random new dude, can we be buds?' situation. Darn it I've rambled on again. On with the story!**

In front of the sky-docks in the vale docking district was a peculiar sight for such an area. By the entrance to a small docking building was a crowd of around fifty teenagers all carrying various amounts of luggage and threatening weapons.

All of these teens were waiting to dock for Beacon, a school to train the hunters and huntresses of the world; specialised warriors trained in taking on the grimm, monsters that lacked souls. These were all teens that had been accepted into the school, and were now ready to start their training.

Not too far from a nervous scythe wielder and a bubbly brawler was one of the few teens not speaking to anyone. He had his headphones on, and felt no particular need for conversation at this time.

The teen had messy black hair, and some spiky strands fell in front of his dark blue eyes and freckled face while flaring out a little at the back. He wore a dark blue sleeveless hooded t-shirt and some pale blue jeans. The curious thing about this teen was the metal slots going into his body on both shoulders, and the metal strips from these slots running down to his wrists. The other odd thing about him, in relation to the others, was the lack of weapons. Instead he wore blue plated metal boots with a silver trim along with pale blue disks on the bottom. He also had gauntlets of the same design attached to his belt.

He stood there with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other, which he then looked up from to sip the coffee and look around the crowd.

To his left he noticed an anxious looking blond guy to whom he offered a passing nod. The teen seemed surprised by this, before calming down and nodding back. The teen didn't have the look of a fighter, but he must have some potential to get here.

Continuing to look around the crowd, he glanced over the short scythe wielder and the bubbly blonde until something else caught his attention. A large fellow in armour was tugging on the sensitive ears of a timid looking Faunus girl and laughing. With a frown he slipped his book in his bag and walked over to them.

"Hey! Yeah you, you got an ear fetish or something? I don't think it's normal to obsess over someone's ears that much, so why don't you let her go?" At this the guy turned, still holding the girl's ears, and gave a glare. "And just who the hell are you?" The other teen wasn't intimidated, and being roughly the same height he managed to return the intimidating glare.

"The name's Azure. Now like I said, let go." The armoured teen was smirking, and gave another tug of the whimpering girl's ears. "You want me to let go of this beast? Make me." That certainly got a reaction, not just out of Azure but several others, not that Cardin saw the others.

'_Screw hiding my semblance until later, this guy has it coming.' _Without another word Azure angled his coffee mug towards Cardin and let out a small blue shockwave into the mug. While the mug shook a little but remained still because of its owners grip, the liquid inside had nothing to stop it, and so 'Splash!' Cardin's face was covered in the hot liquid. The brute flinched, rubbed his eyes with one hand and then glared with rage. He yanked the Faunus' ears hard enough to drop her to the floor, and then let her go and raised his arm to take a swing at the stranger. It was then he noticed several other teens at Azure's side ready to back him up, including a black haired girl with a bow in her hair. After seeing the back-up Cardin stalked off, shoving bystanders out of his way.

After giving quick thank-you nods to the people that backed him, he turned and helped the bunny girl to her feet.

"T-thank you. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't." Azure leant down and picked up her bag for her and gave her a smile. "It's alright; I doubt he'll hurt you again now that his pride is damaged. So, does the girl I saved have a name?" She glanced down for a second and then returned his smile with a small one of her own. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina. P-pleased to meet you." Azure noticed the other students starting to dock the sky-ship that had descended during the commotion. He looked back to Velvet.

"Well then Miss Scarlatina, I don't know about you, but I'd quite like to make it to Beacon. Why don't we get on board while we can?" At this she nodded, and both boarded the ship.


End file.
